Psicrystal Imprinter
The psicrystal imprinter has learned to harness crystals, power stones, and his psicrystal better than a normal psion is able. By using gems to store psionic powers and power points, the psicrystal imprinter learns to store powers in his psicrystal similar to how a power stone works, only without flushing the power. In time, these advancements transform the psicrystal into more than a mere shard of its master’s personality, and most psicrystal imprinters look on their gems as a parent would a child. Role: '''With abilities focusing primarily around manifesting psionic powers and harnessing the energy of his crystals, the psicrystal imprinter is not intended to be a front-line fighter. His talents revolve around flexibility in utilizing his psionic powers and providing support from a safe distance. '''Alignment: '''Any '''HD: d6 Requirements To qualify to become a psicrystal imprinter, a character must fulfill the following criteria. * Skills: 'Knowledge (psionics) 1 ranks, Spellcraft 5 ranks * '''Feats: 'Craft Cognizance Crystal, Scribe Scroll '''Class Skills: '''The psicrystal imprinter’s class skills are Knowledge (psionics) and Spellcraft. '''Skill Points at Each Level: '''2 + Int modifier '''Class Features All of the following are class features of the psicrystal imprinter. Weapons and Armor Proficiency Psicrystal imprinters gain no weapon or armor proficiencies. Manifesting At every level indicated on the table, the psicrystal imprinter gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if he had also gained a level in whatever manifesting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (bonus feats, metapsionic or item creation feats, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of psicrystal imprinter to the level of whatever manifesting class the character has, and then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If a character had more than one manifesting class before he became a psicrystal imprinter, he must decide to which class he adds the new level of psicrystal imprinter for the purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Psicrystal Bond (Ex) If the psicrystal imprinter does not have a psicrystal, he gains Psicrystal Affinity as a bonus feat. If he already has Psicrystal Affinity, he instead gains the Improved Psicrystal feat as a bonus feat. Psicrystal Receptacle (Ex) Starting at 1st level, the psicrystal imprinter can store powers in his or her psicrystal, similar to storing powers in a power stone (but see below). The psicrystal imprinter can store up to his class level + his key ability modifier in power levels. For example, Lieden is a 5th level psion / 3rd level psicrystal imprinter with an Intelligence score of 22. He can therefore store up to 9 levels of powers, such as 2 3rd level powers, 1 2nd level power and 1st level power, or 9 1st level powers. Storing a power: Storing a power in a psicrystal costs the standard monetary cost of creating a power stone of the appropriate level. The psicrystal imprinter can store any power he knows or otherwise has access to (through power stones or other psionic characters, for instance, although drawing from a power stone flushes the power from the stone). Storing a power takes half the normal time to create a power stone (4 hours for every 1000 GP value of a comparable power stone instead of 8 hours). For example, Lieden has a power stone of defy gravity, and wants to store it in his psicrystal. By making a DC 17 Spellcraft check, Lieden successfully addresses the stone to access the power locked within. After a second DC 17 Spellcraft check, Lieden is able to understand the power, and with a final DC 17 Spellcraft check, he is able to use the power inside. He then pays 75 gp and spends one hour in work (the normal cost and half the time of creating a 2nd level power stone), and has successfully stored defy gravity ''in his psicrystal. Storing a power requires use of the Scribe Scroll feat. If the psicrystal imprinter loses access to this feat for any reason, he can no longer store any powers in his psicrystal until he regains use of the feat. Utilizing a stored power: Manifesting a power stored in the psicrystal is treated exactly as if manifesting a known power, except that the psicrystal imprinter must be in contact with his psicrystal, and the power costs an additional 2 pp to manifest. The total cost for this manifestation, as normal, cannot exceed the psicrystal imprinter’s manifester level. Unlike a normal power stone, manifesting the powers stored in a psicrystal does not flush the power. Changing stored powers: If the psicrystal imprinter so chooses, he can manifest any power stored in the psicrystal in the same fashion as a power stone and without spending any power points; the power’s manifester level is treated as the minimum to manifest the power when manifested in this fashion. Doing this flushes that power from the psicrystal and frees the levels it occupied for a new power to be stored. If the psicrystal imprinter chooses, he can harmlessly flush out powers stored without actually manifesting the power. '''Skilled Crafter (Ex)' Once a psicrystal imprinter has achieved 2nd level, he has unlocked techniques to help him in his crafting. He gains a bonus equal to half his class level (rounded down) on Spellcraft checks when crafting items using the Craft Cognizance Crystal or Scribe Scroll feats. In addition, if he spends more than four hours in a day crafting power stones, he can craft a number of additional power stones per day equal to half his class level (rounded down) as long as each of them are worth 250 gp or less. This is an exception to the rule that only one psionic item may be crafted per day. Psicrystal Resonance (Su) Beginning at 3rd level, the psicrystal imprinter is able to channel known powers through his psicrystal, provided it is within 5 feet of him. By doing this, the psicrystal’s inherent psionic power enhances the power in different ways. The psicrystal imprinter increases the manifesting time of any power he manifests directly this way to a full-round action if it took a standard action or less or adds a full-round action to the manifesting time of any power with a manifesting time of a full-round action or longer (much as a sorcerer extends casting time when adding metamagic feats to a spell); he may not use this ability on powers manifested from his psicrystal. The psicrystal imprinter unlocks resonating abilities as he advances in class levels. He may choose only one effect when manifesting any single power, but may choose a different effect on the next manifestation. * 3rd Level: The power is treated as if the psicrystal imprinter had spent one more power point augmenting it than he actually did. The additional point from this ability may raise the cost of the power above thepsicrystal imprinter’s manifester level. * 5th Level: The power is treated as if affected by the Empower Power feat. This ability does not cost additional power points, nor does it require expending psionic focus. * 7th Level: The power is treated as if affected by the Extend Power feat. This ability does not cost additional power points, nor does it require expending psionic focus. * 9th Level: The power is treated as if affected by the Twin Power feat. This ability does not cost additional power points, nor does it require expending psionic focus, but the manifesting time is increased by one full-round action. Improved Psicrystal At 4th level and every 3 levels thereafter, the psicrystal imprinter gains the Improved Psicrystal feat as a bonus feat. Efficient Receptacle (Ex) At 5th level, the additional power point cost to manifest a power from the psicrystal imprinter’s psicrystal (see psicrystal receptacle, above) decreases from +2 to +1. At 10th level it decreases to 0. Essence Crystal (Su) Once per week, a 9th level psicrystal imprinter can attune his crystal to his psyche – a process that takes 1 hour. Should the psicrystal imprinter later perish, his mind and soul (as they existed when he last attuned his crystal) immediately transfer to his psicrystal instead of passing on. Treat this in all regards as the astral seed ''power, substituting the psicrystal imprinter’s psicrystal for the storage crystal, except as noted here. All powers stored in the psicrystal remain untouched and can still be accessed as if the psicrystal imprinter were in contact with his psicrystal. '''Crystalline Infusion (Ex)' At 10th level, the psicrystal imprinter’s psicrystal has become so advanced that its lattice-like structure closely resembles the complexity of the psicrystal imprinter’s brain. The psicrystal gains the ability to store power points for its master as if it were a cognizance crystal (with a maximum capacity equal to its Intelligence score). Furthermore, so long as it has at least one power point stored within it, the psicrystal gains the psionic subtype and may attempt to psionically focus itself. If the psicrystal imprinter is touching his psicrystal, he may expend this focus instead of his own on any effect relating to manifesting a power from his psicrystal. This focus is independent from that provided by abilities such as the Psicrystal Containment feat. Finally, the psicrystal gains any one psionic feat that it meets the prerequisites for as a bonus feat. If the feat requires the user to maintain or expend psionic focus, the psicrystal uses its own ability to focus (from its master’s crystalline infusion) for that feat. A psicrystal may not gain a feat that grants it followers, minions, or any other creatures under its control. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics